Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Gough)
Alfred Pennyworth was the butler and friend of Bruce Wayne/Batman. Biography Early life Alfred Pennyworth was raised in England. He had a brother named Wilfred, and a younger sister named Margaret Wilson. For a time he served as a butler in Buckingham Palace. He eventually came to live in Gotham City, employed as a butler by Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha. Alfred Pennyworth had served the Waynes ever since Bruce was a child. When his parents died, Alfred raised him, becoming more like a father figure than butler. ''Batman'' Alfred supported Bruce's decision to become Batman and has helped him on a few occasions. He also continues to give Bruce guidance even when he is Batman. When the Joker began to terrorize Gotham, it was Alfred who helped Bruce deduce who he was and helped him indentify the deadly toxins in the Jokers household products. When the lovely Vicki Vale came into Bruce's life, he was confused about telling her that he was Batman. Through Alfred's wise words he convinced him to do so, although it was Alfred who eventually told her. ''Batman Returns'' After Batman deafeated The Joker, a new threat arose to their attention - The Penguin. The Penguin had been an orphaned child because his parents found his deformed features repulsive and they tossed him into the sewers. The Penguin then arises from the sewers and becomes Gotham City's golden boy. So, the Penguin decides to run for Gotham City's mayor's office. Batman and Alfred don't believe this is his actual goal so they begin researching his background. They discover the Penguin's true intent is to kidnap all of Gotham City's firstborn children and toss them into the sewer just as his parents did to him. During all of this, there has been a strange Catwoman roaming around Gotham City. This mysterious Catwoman has already destroyed Shreck's department and has been snooping around Batman and romancing him. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne has been romancing Selina Kyle, lowly assistant to Max Shreck. Alfred seems somewhat relieved that Bruce has found someone after Vicki Vale has left. Batman and Alfred set out on stopping him and Batman, using his Bat Ski-boat, rushes into The Penguin's lair. Meanwhile Alfred is receiving the coordinates for The Penguin's lair and is directing Batman to the lair. The Penguin has also sent penguins armed with rockets to the city center. Batman recives information regarding these rockets and tells Alfred to redirect them back to The Penguin's lair. Henceforth Alfred jams the signal sent by The Penguin to the penguin rockets and re-routes them the The Penguin's hideout. After The Penguin has been stopped, Catwoman was presumed dead after electrifying herself and Max Schreck to death. But while Driving in Gotham City, Bruce Wayne Sees Catwoman's shadow and tries to find her in vain. Upon returning to the car Alfred tries to cheer up the downfallen Bruce by saying "Merry Christmas Mr. Wayne." to which Bruce replys "And good will toward men.....and women." Then the Bat-Signal goes off and Catwoman arises to look at it. ''Batman Forever'' Alfred still serves Bruce. When the young Dick Grayson comes to live with them in the manor, Alfred perhaps sees a little of Bruce in him and offers him guidance. While Bruce is out one night, Alfred helps Grayson settle in. Picking up his bike helmet, Alfred noticed a robin airbrushed on its surface. Dick said he got the name after saving his brother's life quoting "I flew in like a robin." When Dick discovers that Bruce is Batman, he wants to help although Batman declines. Through Alfred's help and design, Dick becomes Robin to which Batman then accepts him to the team. ''Batman & Robin'' Alfred, after years of service to Bruce, is stricken with a rare disease. His niece, Barbara, comes to visit him at the manor, intending to take him away in the belief that Alfred is only a servant to Bruce. However, Alfred assures Bruce in a later conversation after Bruce learns of his illness that his only regret in life is never being able to assist Bruce in his crusade in person, concluding that spending his life tending to heroes has been a worthy one. After careful research, it is known that Alfred has come down with McGregor's Syndrome and the only person who can cure it is Dr. Victor Fries, AKA Mr. Freeze, dedicated to curing the disease as it is the same contagion that his wife is suffering from. As Batman and Robin search for Freeze, Alfred tells Barbara to give his brother a disc saying "Only family can be trusted". Through Barbara's computer skills, she learns of Bruce's and Dick's alter egos and decides to help. Infiltrating the Batcave, a computer-generated simulation of Alfred reveals that, anticipating his niece's interest in helping his charges, Alfred had already created a suit for her, allowing her to become Batgirl. After Batman defeats Freeze, he is able to convince Freeze to provide the cure, and introduces it into Alfred's system. The next morning, Alfred is cured, warmly thanking them for their efforts in saving him, and Batgirl joins the team. Appearances *''Batman'' (1989) *''Batman Returns'' **''OnStar TV commercials'' **''Batman Coke Commercials'' *''Batman Forever'' *''Batman & Robin'' Behind the scenes Michael Gough also portrayed Alfred in the BBC radio-drama presentation of the Knightfall story arc from the Batman comics, and in a series of Onstar commercials featuring Batman. See Also *Alfred Pennyworth *Alfred Pennyworth (William Austin) *Alfred Pennyworth (Eric Wilton) *Alfred Pennyworth (Alan Napier) *Alfred Pennyworth (Ian Abercrombie) *Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Caine) de:Alfred_Pennyworth_(Michael_Gough) Category:Batman (1989 Movie) Characters Category:Batman Returns Characters Category:Batman Forever Characters Category:Batman & Robin Characters